Sanitary pads are absorbent items worn by women when they are menstruating. They generally comprise an absorbent portion for absorbing liquid and may also include a mechanism for attachment or holding the pad in place. Sanitary pads may be worn with an undergarment.
In the past, materials such as knitted pads and menstrual aprons have been used during menstruation. Rags consisting of folded old cloth were previously used as well.
The advent of disposable sanitary pads was a marked improvement over the technologies that existed prior. Used primarily in more affluent countries such as those in the western world and in other parts of the world, disposable feminine sanitary pads provide numerous benefits, including hygienic, comfort, ease of use and other benefits. Unfortunately, the one-time use nature of a disposable sanitary pad means that the cost of such pads is relatively high. Manufacturers take steps to reduce cost, but the disposable nature of a one-time use sanitary pad means that users must continually spend money to purchase new pads.
In disadvantaged countries and communities, personal income may be so low that disposable sanitary pads are simply not an option for purchase. Many women in such areas have to use discarded cloths or rags, or must simply improvise a sanitary pad out of materials such as paper, weeds, grass, clothes, or rags, or other such materials. As might be imagined, these materials may not provide a desired level of effectiveness, comfort, or safety. Further, they may not be readily available. Also, even if materials such as cloth or rags available, the lack of clean water in many poor disadvantaged countries prevents these improvised sanitary napkins from being properly washed to allow re-use.
The difficulties experienced by women in these situations may cause them to fail to attend school or work. It is unfortunate that an issue which is so readily solved in more affluent countries presents such difficulties for less fortunate women. A satisfactory solution to this problem therefore is a highly important issue which must be solved. The disclosure presented herein provides an affordable, easy, and cheap to manufacture solution to these problems.